Merry Christmas, Roanapra!
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Harry Potter/Black Lagoon crossover, a Roanaprai mesék alternatív kiegészítő történetének is tekinthető. Egy karácsony a Dél-kínai-tengeren, a világ egyik legvadabb városában, Roanaprában. Központjában a Lagúna szállítókkal.
1. Chapter 1

**Cím:** Merry Christmas, Roanapra!

**Műfaj/kategória: **kisregény, akció, romantikus, humor, fantasy, crossover

**Fandomok: **Harry Potter/Black Lagoon

**Korhatár: **18 +

**Páros: **Harry/Rock

**Figyelmeztetés: **slash, erőszak, szex, vulgáris beszéd, AU

**Megjegyzés 1:** Készült a Töviskapu Adventi ajándékozására.

**Megjegyzés 2:**

Néhány hasznos link a másik fandomhoz:

**Ismertető: **

Black Lagoon: ?anime.700

Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage: ?anime.959

**Wikipedia:**

Magyar: .org/wiki/Black_Lagoon

Angol (ez sokkal bővebb): .org/wiki/Black_Lagoon

**Karakterek:**

Angol: .

**Ajánlás:** Ajánlom Zanbarnak születésnapja alkalmából.

**Főbb szereplők: **

**HP-ből: **Harry Potter

**Black Lagoonból: **Rock, Dutch, Revy, Benny, Miss Balalajka, Boris, Mr. Chang, Eda, Sawyer, Shenhua, Leigharch

**Saját karakter: **Yuri Oskierko, Toya, Jurij Kirjuk, Ivan Karkarov, Jira

**Tartalom: **Egy karácsony a Dél-kínai-tengeren, a világ egyik legvadabb városában, Roanaprában. Központjában a Lagúna szállítókkal. Fegyververek, mágia, szex, tűzijáték. Jó étvágyat… izé… jó olvasást!

**Hajnali tűzijáték**

Kétkezű szokásához híven megint bosszankodott, és mint mindig, most sem halkan elvonulva gyakorolta ezt a tevékenységet, hanem mindenkire rázúdítva. Cigiről cigire gyújtott a hajó korlátjának támaszkodva, közben Balalajka összes felmenőjét szidta, amiért hajnalok hajnalán kirugdosta őket az ágyból. Ez egyszer Harry nagyon is meg tudta érteni a reakcióit.

_Éppen kellemeset álmodott Rock karjaiban, amikor az oroszok lőporos ébresztője elrontott mindent. Olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy a szerencsétlen japánt is magával húzta, aki félálomban hatalmasat nyekkent a padlón. Így neki köszönhetően ő is hamar éber lett. Harry furcsállotta, hogy kint elhalt a puskatűz, bár nem igazán nyugtatta meg ez a tény, mert hiszen semmi jót nem jelenthetett. Magával húzta Rockot a folyosóra. Elől a morgolódó Dutch ment egy szál pöttyös bokszerben, puskáját maga előtt tartva, őt az ízesen szitkozódó Revy követte agyonnyúzott trikóban és fekete bugyiban, Berettáit lövésre készen tartva, mögöttük a másnaposságtól teljesen szétcsúszott Benny csoszogott, aki nem igazán fogta fel a helyzet esetleges súlyát, a sort Harry és Rock zárta. Bárhogy is próbálkozott, semmit sem érzékelt az ellenségből, mintha nem lett volna senki odakint, de aztán felismerte a jellegzetes, rothadó aurát, és arcán vigyor terült szét._

– _Yuri – motyogta, miközben leeresztette két fegyverét._

– _Mi van? – vakkantott hátra Dutch._

_De Harrynek nem kellett válaszolnia, mert személyesen Miss Balalajka lökte be az iroda ajtaját._

– _Merry Christmas, Lagoon! – üdvözölte a ledöbbent társaságot vigyorogva, egy szivarkával a szájában a parancsnok._

– _Az anyádat, Rostonsült! – lökte Kétkezű a Hotel Moszkva vezetőjének képébe a két Berettát. _

_Válaszként rögtön fél tucat pisztoly szegeződött neki._

_Harry eddig bírta. Végignézett az állóképpé merevedett jeleneten, és éktelenül röhögni kezdett. Rock először megütközve nézett rá, de mikor ő is végignézett a többieken, csatlakozott hozzá. Harry látta, hogy a háttérben mestere is nagyon élvezi a szituációt._

– _Ti meg mi a tökömön röhögtök? – vetette oda Revy._

– _Ahogy nézem, veled ellentétben nagyon is élvezik az életet. Néha te is lazíthatnál, Kétkezű – tolta el az arcától a fegyvereket Balalajka._

– _Anyádat! Éppen azt próbáltam volna, ha nem ébresztesz fel! – méltatlankodott még mindig a nő, de leengedte a két pisztolyt._

_Boris és két társa is eltette a fegyvert._

– _Na, ha így mindenki megnyugodott – nézett jelentőségteljesen a két, nevetéstől fuldokló férfira Dutch –, akkor talán rá is térhetnénk a lényegre – fordult vissza Balalajka felé._

– _Egy orosz terroristacsoportról van szó, akik át akarják venni az általunk uralt terület felett az irányítást, és ez nem éppen kívánatos. Másrészt pedig, birtokukban van néhány fontos információ, ami nem kerülhet rossz kezekbe. Ugye, minden világos, Dutch? – fejezte a parancsnok._

– _Tökéletesen. És hov… – kért volna több információt a Lagúna vezetője, de a közeléből hallatszó horkolás megakasztotta._

_Benny előre bukott fejjel aludt. Ez az állapot nem is volt váratlan, hiszen az egész éjszakát végigbulizta Janettel, és nem éppen józanul jött haza._

– _Dutch, ahogy látom, elkélne nektek egy jó kiadós zuhany. Utána talán értelmesebben tudnánk beszélgetni – jegyezte meg Balalajka._

– _Ja – tápászkodott fel a kanapéról a néger._

_Magával rángatta a félálomban lévő gépmágust is, és elindult az emeletre._

– _Addig csinálok egy nagyadag kávét – ajánlotta Rock, akinek időközben sikerült felsegítenie a nevetéstől lépcsőre rogyott Harryt._

– _Ez egy jó ötlet, Rock – nyugtázta a főnöke._

– _Te nem jössz felöltözni, Ri? – vetette oda a kérdést Kétkezű._

– _Nem kell ahhoz felmennem – mondta Harry, miközben jobb kezével több kisebb, összetett mozdulatot tett, melynek hatására a hálóruháját utcai ruha váltotta fel._

_Közben a frissítő bűbáj is végigsöpört a testén, egy nyári fuvallat és langyos zuhany keverékeként élénkítve fel._

– _Felvágós kis seggfej! – vágta oda Revy, majd felcsörtetett a lépcsőn. _

– _Már megint felhúztad – csóválta a fejét Rock._

_Harry csak megvonta a vállát, és a párja felé fordult._

– _Mielőtt megfőznéd a kávét, téged is rendbe szedlek – mosolygott rá._

_Jobb keze ugyanúgy mozdult, mint az előbb. Rock meglepetten kiáltott fel._

– _Harry, ez nedves! És a ruhám! Ez…_

– _Nyugi, csak egy kis frissítő bűbáj és egy kis átcsoportosítás. Jobb, nem?_

– _De. Olyan mintha…_

– _Már két kávét megittál volna?_

– _Igen._

_Harry közben a kezébe hívta a pisztolytáskáját, a pálcáját és a sötétzöld zakóját, amit újabban viselt. A pálca azonnal eltűnt a jobb kezére erősített láthatatlan tokban, majd a fegyvereket a tartóba rakta és a hátára erősítette, és felvette a zakót is. Végül a haját egy fekete szalaggal kötötte össze. Rocknak túlságosan is tetszett a látvány. Párja nagyon izgató és elegáns volt, de nem az a potenciális hullajelölt, mint amikor idejött, hanem inkább jólöltözött testőrféle, akiről ránézésre nem mondanád meg, milyen szörnyűségekre képes. Harry észrevehette, hogy nem éppen leplezetlenül stíröli, mert mosolyogva megkérdezte._

– _Valami nem jó rajtam?_

– _N… nem. Csak…_

– _Csak?_

– _Azon gondolkodtam, miért hordod újabban ezt a zakót – érintette meg a furcsa, puha anyagot a japán férfi, mielőtt Harry megakadályozhatta volna._

_A szövetből egy hosszú tű repült ki, épp hogy csak elkerülve Rockot._

– _E… Ez meg mi volt?_

– _Egy mérgezett tű._

– _Hogy mi?_

– _Ez a zakó nem egy akármilyen ruhadarab, mágikus szövéssel készült, jó néhány védelmi funkcióval rendelkezik, de még kísérleti stádiumban van, ezért nem tökéletes. _

– _Szóval ezt csináltátok Yurival?_

– _Többek között ezt is – előzte meg Harryt az orosz csatamágus jelentőség teljesen nézve rá, miközben visszaadta neki az elrepült tűt._

_Harry visszahelyezte a vékony, kis eszközt a mágikus szövet megfelelő helyére, majd csukott szemmel koncentrálni kezdett. Szinte azonnal megtalálta az előbbi heves reakció forrását, amit a szövet szálai között fennálló mágiaingadozás okozott. Korrigálta, és egy jelző bűbájt tett rá, hogy érzékelni tudja a változást. Kinyitotta a szemét, és újra Rock felé fordult._

– _Most már megérintheted – mosolygott rá._

_A férfi óvatosan ért a szövethez, de szerencsére tényleg semmi nem történt._

– _Gyerünk, készítsük el a kávét – szólt Rock._

– _Várj egy kicsit! – állította meg Harry. Megfogta a férfi nyakkendőjének két végét, és gyorsan megkötötte. – Most már mehetünk._

_Rock feltette a kávét, közben Harry néhány szendvicset dobott össze. Mire elkészültek, a Lagúna többi tagja is visszatért. Dutch leült az egyik fotelbe, felmarkolta az „Azt teszem, amit a kis hangok mondanak" feliratú legnagyobb csészét, és elmaradhatatlan fekete napszemüvege mögül komolyan nézett az oroszokra._

– _Mi is pontosan a probléma ezekkel a fickókkal?_

– _A vezetőjük Jurij Kirjuk, a KGB egyik volt nagykutyája, aki nem bírta elviselni, hogy a Szovjetunió széthullásával félreállították, ezért úgy döntött, hogy megszerzi az orosz maffia irányítását. Velünk akarja kezdeni a sort – kezdett a magyarázatba Balalajka._

– _Úgy érti…!_

– _Pontosan, Rock. Ha nem sikerül megállítani, akkor az egész város veszélybe kerül._

– _Gondolom, meg kell ölnünk a fickót? – kérdezett rá Harry._

– _Nem, Ri. Holtan eléggé keveset ér. Csak rá kell ijeszteni._

– _Szóval azt akarja, hogy az oldalunkra álljon, és a Hotel Moszkvának kamatoztassa a képességeit – összegezte Benny._

– _Pontosan – gyújtott egy szivarkára a parancsnok._

– _És a birtokukba került anyag? – kérdezett közbe teli szájjal Revy._

– _Őrmester!_

– _Igenis! Az ellopott adatok a Hotel Moszkva tagjairól tartalmaznak információkat, melyeket Kirjuk az amerikai hírszerzésnek akar átadni. – Miközben beszélt kihajtogatta a térség térképét. – Az átadást három óra múlva szeretnék megejteni, ezen a szigeten – mutatott a térképen egy apró pöttyre._

– _A P10K5! Dutch!_

– _Tudom, Benny Boy! _

– _Látom, ismeritek a helyet. Helyes – mosolyodott el Balalajka._

– _Ts! Lehet elfelejteni, hogy majdnem otthagytuk a fogunkat, mert a semmirekellő katonáid nem bírtak elbánni néhány egyszerű drogcsempésszel! _

– _Nyugi, Revy! – figyelmeztette Dutch._

– _Jól van._

– _És milyen lesz a várható védelmük? – terelte vissza a beszélgetést a megfelelő mederbe Ri._

– _Elég kemény. A sziget Kirjuk főhadiszállása._

– _Remek, legalább nem unalmas meló. Tetszik! – vigyorgott Harry._

– _Gondoltam, hogy neked való lesz – szólt Yuri. – De ne hamarkodj el semmit, és ami még fontosabb, ne finomkodj, mert azt nagyon rühellem benned._

– _Meglesz, mester!_

– _A szigetet dél felől kell megközelítenetek, lehetőleg észrevétlenül. A parttól nem messze, a dzsungelben Shenhua és Leigharch fog várni benneteket – folytatta a tervet Boris._

– _Ts! Remek! Már megint azzal a tajvani spinével kell együttműködni! Ennél rosszabb már nem is lehet ez a nap!_

– _Revy, abbahagyni! – Dutch kissé kezdett kijönni a sodrából, meg lehetett érteni._

– _Revy, Rock és Harry fogja megakadályozni az átadást. Dutch, te a hajón maradsz, ha esetleg kellemetlenkednének. Értve vagyok! – osztotta ki a felállást Balalajka._

– _Tisztán és világosan – nyugtázta Dutch. – Gyerünk, induljunk! – adta ki a parancsot a csapatának._

_Az oroszokkal a nyomukban elindultak a kikötő felé. A Fekete Lagúnához érve Balalajka így bocsátotta útjukra őket:_

– _Sok szerencsét, Dutch! _

– _Köszönjük._

_A Hotel Moszkva vezetője sarkon fordult, és elindult a nem messze parkoló autó felé._

– _Na, tipli van, emberek, reggelire vissza akarok érni! – indult meg a hajó fedélzetére Dutch._

_A többiek morogva, és kissé még álmosan követték._

Így esett, hogy most éppen egy nevenincs sziget felé száguldottak, ahelyett, hogy az igazak álmát aludták volna. Kétkezű pedig rendületlenül káromkodott, miközben Harry és Rock összebújva próbálták élvezni a kellemes hajnali levegőt és egymás társaságát.

– Revy, nem unod még? – elégelte meg Rock a folyamatos morgást.

– Ts! Mi a halálnak pofázol bele?

– Igaza van – szólt Ri. – Ha sajnáltatni akarja magát, akkor hagyd rá – vigyorgott Revyre.

– Te kis…! – lökte el magát a korláttól a Kétkezű, hogy nekiugorjon, de Dutch hangja félbeszakította.

– Ideje komolyodni, mindjárt kezdődik a műsor!

Ami azt jelentette, hogy hamarosan elérték a kikötésre kijelölt területet. A két férfi felállt és ellenőrizték a felszerelésüket, Revy hasonlóképpen tett. Lassítottak, majd a hajó a parthoz nagyon közel megállt. Mindhárman leugrottak róla.

– Benny Boy kapcsolatba lépett Shenhuával. Ötszáz méternyire várnak benneteket északkeleti irányban. Minden nálatok van?

– Igen.

– Akkor indulhattok, és ha lehet, mind gyertek vissza élve.

– Huh… Nem ügy – jelentette ki Revy.

– Igyekszünk – sóhajtotta Rock.

– Most jut eszembe. Boldog karácsonyt! – intett Dutchnak Harry.

– Nektek is.

– Mi a tökömért kell itt kívángatni?

– Revy, ne kezdd megint! – ment a vita elébe Rock.

– Most meg mit kezdtem?

– Mindegy, menjünk! – tolta a nőt a megfelelő irányba Rock.

Harry a fejét csóválva követte őket.

– Háh! – szusszantott Dutch.

– Nehéz velük, mi? – lépett mellé Benny.

– Ahogy mondod, Benny Boy. Remélem, nem csinálnak semmilyen hülyeséget.

– Én nem aggódom, Rock velük van.

– Hát, ezzel aztán nem nyugtattál meg!

– Egy próbát megért – csapott egyet a vállára a gépmágus, majd elindult a hajó belseje felé.

Revy duzzogva trappolt előre a poros úton.

– Ez nem igaz! Teljesen felhívja magunkra a figyelmet! Revy, csendesebben! – szólt rá halkan Rock.

Egy darabig csendben mentek, csak Kétkezű száját hagyta el néhány halk szitok, majd Harry egyszer csak megállt.

– Itt vannak – mutatott a fák közé.

Elindultak a megfelelő irányba, és hamarosan meg is látták a terepjárót.

– Mi tartott ennyi idő? Már azt hinni nem jönni! Kezdeni unni! – kezdte Shenhua üdvözlés helyett.

– Kissé lassan ébredtünk fel – mondta Rock.

– Mindegy! Szálljatok már be! Minél hamarabb túl akarok lenni ezen az egészen! – szólt rájuk hangosan Leigharch.

Az ír, mióta nem szívott füvet, mindig eljátszotta ezt a hisztit. Shenhua fejcsóválva szállt be mellé. A másik három is inkább csendben maradt. Miközben Leigharch elindította a kocsit, Harry hangtompító bűbájjal elfedte az autó motorhangját, így mondhatni lopakodó üzemmódban haladtak. Félóra múlva megérkeztek a találkahelyhez. Attól nem messze az ír sofőr megállt.

A bokrok mentén lopakodtak közelebb. Rock elővette a távcsövet, és kikémlelt a növényrengetegből.

– Az oroszok már itt vannak, de az amerikaiak még nem – szólt.

– Viszont baj van! Két mágus van velük – jegyezte meg bosszúsan Ri.

– Mi? Ezt miért nem mondtad eddig? – förmedt rá a tőle telhető leghalkabban Revy.

– Mert eddig elfedték a kilétüket. Tudnak rólunk. De mi is róluk.

– Ennek semmi értelme – rázta a fejét Rock.

– De van. Nyíltkártyákkal akarnak játszani, kíváncsiak, mit lépünk erre.

– Játszanak velünk a mocskok! – sziszegte Revy.

– Nem dumálni, mert amcsi segg jönni – jelentette Shenhua, aki az egyik fán bújt meg, mint egy prédájára leső párduc.

– Revy, tudod, mi a dolgod! - szólt rá Ri.

– Naná, seggfej!

Harry koncentrálni kezdett. Látta maga előtt a tisztást és az embereket. A két vezetőt is. Az amcsi épp a ruszki felé sétált. Kirjuk elővette a táskából az adathordozót, és felmutatta az amerikainak. A fiú megragadta Revy karját, és hirtelen eltűnt.

Hamarosan a tisztás közepén bukkantak fel. A meglepetésnek köszönhetően Revy kikapta az orosz kezéből a táskát meg a lemezt, és gyorsan a fák felé vetődött. Shenhua ezt jelnek tekintette, és a kukri kés azonnal akcióba lendült, ahogy Harry is.

– Ezt őrizd! - dobta a táskát Rocknak Kétkezű, majd visszairamodott.

Két fegyverével azonnal tüzelt, miközben a koncentráló Harryt fedezte, aki nem különösebben szorult védelemre, de ezt Revy nem tudta. Golyók záporoztak felé, de soha sem érték el a fiút, így Revy a söpredéket vette kezelésbe. Harryt a körülötte vibráló energia mindentől megvédte, de ő csak két embert keresett. És végül megtalálta őket. Egy fiatal boszorkány és egy hasonló korú varázsló állt nem messze a vezérüktől. Ri jelentőségteljesen nézett rájuk nézett.

– Menjetek! Intézzétek el! – adta parancsba Kirjuk.

A két mágusnak nem kellett kétszer mondani, azonnal elindultak Harry felé. A fiú elővette két fegyverét, és feléjük tüzelt, de azok hozzá hasonlóan kivédték a támadást. Harry ugrott egyet, mikor a lány hirtelen mellette jelent meg, majdnem megérintve a belőle áradó gyilkos energiával. _„Teleportáló és árnymágus"_ – képedt el magában Harry.

De nem volt ideje sokáig álldogálni, mert a lány ismét támadt. Ri is akcióba lendült. Feloldotta a zakó védelmét, és a háttérben álldogáló varázslót kezdte támadni, aki látszólag ki akart maradni a harcból. Méregtűket repített felé, de a fiúnak a következő pillanatban hűlt helye volt, így a tűk néhány szerencsétlen oroszba csapódtak. Harry fél szemmel érzékelte, hogy mindketten feltűnnek mellette. A lány újra felé lendült, de most már készült rá, és védekezett ellene. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy most már a másik is támadni fog, így majdnem bekapott egy Kés átkot, amitől csak az éppen időben felhúzott erős Pajzs bűbáj mentette meg.

– Ne bénázz már, Ri! Intézd el őket, és tiplizzünk! – kiáltott rá Revy, miközben megállás nélkül ontotta két fegyveréből az ólmot.

– Igaz, ideje befejezni! – ugrott fel hirtelen Harry.

A körülötte vibráló energia lazán a levegőben tartotta, miközben egy összetett fájdalomvarázslatot küldött a két mágusra, akik összegörnyedve kínlódtak a rájuk törő érzetekkel.

– Ki a franc vagy te? – nyögte a fiú

– Szólíts Rinek, ha nagyon akarsz, de hamarosan úgy sem lesz rá szükség – válaszolta Harry. – És te?

– Ivan.

– Nos, Ivan… – de még elkezdeni sem tudta, mert a lány hirtelen lerázta magáról a varázslatot, eltűnt, majd megjelent mellette.

Felé vágott a kezével, hogy belevezesse a halálos, fekete energiát, de megbénult a karja a mozdulat közben, ahogy a méregtűk elérték. Döbbenten dülledtek ki a szemei, majd lezuhant. Harry mellette ért földet, de a lány már csak üveges, halott tekintettel meredt rá. Lehajolt hozzá, és megérintette az arcát.

– Ne nyúlj hozzá! – üvöltötte Ivan, meglódulva felé.

– Maradj nyugton, ha nem akarsz a sorsára jutni! – lőtt bele a fiú lábába, aki fájdalmasan ordítva zuhant a földre.

– Gyerünk innen, Ri! – ordított rá Revy.

Harry felpattant, és a fák közé rohanó lány után iramodott, miközben mágiával mozdulatlanná dermesztette ellenfeleiket, így a lövések elhaltak. Gyorsan beszálltak a kocsiba, és mikor Leigharch indított, csak akkor indult újra a mozgás. Hamarosan egy tucat terepjáró jelent meg mögöttük, golyózáport zúdítva rájuk. Shenhua kimászott a tetőablakon, Harry pedig hirtelen eltűnt Rock mellől és a kocsi tetején bukkant fel, viszonozva a tüzet. Revy az ablakon kihajolva zúdított ólmot ellenfeleikre. A kukri is újra akcióba lendült, és hamarosan felrobbanó autók és fröccsenő vér fémjelezték a tajvani nő ténykedését. Hamar sikerült elintézniük ellenfeleik nagy részét. Jól álltak, a következő pillanatig.

Már csak két autó volt hátra, mikor a sajátjuk úgy döntött, nem megy tovább.

– Most meg mi van? – értetlenkedett hangosan Revy.

– Lerobbantunk.

– Nyomás! – tépte fel az ajtót Ri, és magával húzta Rockot, miközben tüzelt az oroszokra. – A hajó a közelben van!

– Ts, a fenébe! – ugrott ki Revy is, és mindkét pisztolyából tüzelve elindult két társa után.

Shenhua a fák közül lepte meg áldozatait.

Kiértek a fák közül, de a hajó még nem volt annyira közel, mint Harry gondolta, így nem maradt más választása. Mágiával megragadta négy társa testét, és a hajó felé hajította őket. Azok meglepett kiáltások közepette nyekkentek a Lagúna fedélzetén, miközben Harry puhán érkezett le mellettük.

– Benny Boy, indíts! – szólt le Dutch, miközben távcsövével a partot pásztázta. – Ó, ó! Ez nem jó! Becéloztak egy rakétavetővel!

– Semmi vész, Dutch! – vigyorgott rá Ri.

Bal kezével intett egyet, jobb kezével csettintett. Az utóbbi hatására a két, még állva maradt autó lángra kapott és felrobbant. A másik mozdulat hatására a rakétavetőt kezelő férfi megdermedt, és hirtelen megfordult az ellenkező irányba, majd kilőtte a rakétát. Az egyenesen az oroszok lőszer- és élelmiszerraktárába csapódott. Először csak egy robbanás hallatszott, majd tűzijáték kezdett záporozni a napkeltétől vörösben izzó égen.

– Azt hiszem, meghiúsítottad a karácsonyi szórakozásukat – mosolygott Harryre Rock a bevert arcát dörzsölgetve.

– Pont ez volt a tervem – lehelt csókot a sérült bőrfelületre Ri.

Rock azonban nem hagyta, hogy eltávolodjon, hanem birtokba vette a száját, és egy szenvedélyes csókban részesítette.

– Ts, gusztustalan! – cöcögött Revy.

– Szép munka volt, emberek! – hajolt le a táskáért Dutch, de amikor kinyitotta, kellemetlen meglepetésben volt része.

– Hol a lemez?

– Mi? – rebbent szét erre a két férfi, kétségbeesetten nézve főnökükre.

– Hülye picsa elbénázni – címezte Kétkezűnek Shenhua.

– Nem bénáztam el semmit. Itt van! – vette ki a melltartójából a lemezt Revy, és nyújtotta Dutchnak.

– Már megint, Revy? – sóhajtott Rock.

– Valami sosem változik – jegyezte meg Dutch. – Na, szedjük le az írt a torpedóvetőről. Ri, legközelebb ne ilyen durván, ha lehet.

– Yuri mondta, hogy ne finomkodjak – vigyorgott Ri, miközben lelebegtette az eszméletlen sofőrt a padlóra.

Mire a roanaprai kikötőbe értek, már az ír is rendben volt, legalábbis az ízes káromkodásáról erre lehetett következtetni.

– Nyugi, Leigharch, hisz élsz! – tette vállára a kezét Harry, majd leugrott az éppen megálló hajóról.

A Hotel Moszkva vezetője a parton várta őket.

– Szép munka, Dutch! – szólt Balalajka, mikor átadták neki a lemezt.

– Köszönjük.

– Jó pihenést! – köszönt el a nő.

Shenhua a sántikáló Leigharchot támogatva már el is tűnt a következő sarkon, a Lagúna pedig elindult a raktáruk felé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Élni, és élni hagyni**

A raktár elé érve Dutch megállt.

– Mi az, Dutch? – kérdezte Benny.

– Van egy kis dolgom. Útközben szerzek valahonnan reggelit. Na, mentem! – intett nekik, és a következő sarkon eltűnt.

– Ts! Mindig ezt csinálja! – morgott Revy.

– Megszokhattad volna már.

– Pofa be!

– Jobb lesz, ha alszol egyet – javasolta Rock, megakadályozva, hogy a nő reggelinek nézze a szerencsétlen számítógépzsenit.

Harry csak Rockhoz simulva somolygott a háttérben, de Revy szokás szerint nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni.

– Mit vigyorogsz, seggfej? Majd kicikk-cakkozom a szádat, és leshetsz!

– Na, gyerünk! Befelé! – ragadta meg Benny, és bevonszolta a lakásba.

– Tényleg álmos – motyogta Rock nyakába Harry.

– De, ahogy látom, te nem – mosolygott rá a japán származású férfi. – Na, Gyere!

Behúzta az iroda ajtaján, meg sem állva az emeletig. A szobába érve Rock egyszerűen ledőlt az ágyra, Harry viszont nem követte rögtön. Zakóját ledobta egy székre, majd a hajgumijától is megszabadult. Haja ennek hatására szénaboglyaként meredezett mindenfelé. Elkezdte kigombolni az ingét, de félúton abbahagyta, és Rockra vetette magát. Elhelyezkedett a hasán, és diadalmasan nézett le rá. A férfi erre nevetni kezdett.

– Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte az ifjú mágus.

– Se… Semmi. Gyönyörű vagy – húzta végig az egyik kezét párja mellkasán Rock.

Ujjai megakadtak az ingben, de a következő pillanatban a ruhadarab már nem volt sehol, sőt, az összes többi ruha is eltűnt mindkettejükről, összehajtva sorakozva fel a széken.

– Ügyes – kommentálta Rock, de Harryt nem a ruhák érdekelték.

Szájával benedvesítette Rock férfiasságát, majd két ujja közé fogva finoman húzogatni kezdte a bőrt, miközben a nyelvével apró köröket rajzolt a hasára. A férfi közben úgy helyezkedett, hogy Rí bejáratát izgathassa. Harry jóleső sóhajjal jutalmazta ezt a ténykedését. Majd Rock hasáról a farkára tért át, először csak a makkot ingerelve, kínzó lassúsággal körözve rajta nyelvével. A japán származású férfi sem siette el a dolgot. Egyik ujját finoman betolta, és lassan, körkörösen mozgatni kezdte odabenn. Harry felnyögött a kellemes érzéstől. Hátrafordult, és gonoszul Rockra mosolygott. Visszafordulva teljes egészében a szájába vette társa férfiasságát. Fogai finoman végigkarcoltak az érzékeny bőrön, melynek hatására Rock felsóhajtott a kéjtől. Rí azonban nem állt meg itt, tovább fokozta a hatást, ujjai játszani kezdtek a férfi heréivel, ami párja testének egyik legérzékenyebb területe volt. Élvezettel hallgatta Rock heves reakcióit, miközben ajkai, nyelve és ujjai továbbra sem tétlenkedtek. Aztán megérzett egy puha, nedves dolgot a vágatában, és a hirtelen támadástól megremegett. Rock nyelve fürgén mozgott Harryben, ami mellé hamarosan két ujj is társult. A fiatal varázsló is fokozta a tempót, egyre gyorsabban mozgatva ajkait a merev hímtagon. Aztán megérezte szájában párja előváladékát, és finoman kiengedte magából Rock farkát. A férfi magához húzta egy forró csókra, ami közben Harry gyengéden az ágyra engedte, majd eltávolodott tőle, és magába vezette Rock merevedését. Egy pár pillanatig csak csukott szemmel élvezte, hogy szerelme teljes egészében kitölti, ujjaival apró köröket írt le Rock mellkasára. A férfi türelmetlenül emelte meg a csípőjét, mire Harry kinyitotta a szemét.

– Látom, türelmetlen vagy – mosolygott rá.

Rock válaszul még egyszer megemelte a csípőjét, aminek hatására Rí hatalmasat nyögött.

– Látom, jó pontot találtam el – incselkedett szelíden Rock.

– Értem a célzást – csillantak huncutul a smaragd szemek.

Lassan kezdett fel-le mozogni Rockon, kezei az élvezettől a férfi mellkasát markolták, miközben az ő ujjai a heréit kényeztették. Aztán a farkán húzta végig őket, finom csíkokat hintve az érzékeny bőrre. Harry egyre jobban fokozta a tempót, az őrületig emelve a kéjt mindkettejükben. Mikor Rock érezte, hogy a végéhez közeledik, rászorított Harry férfiasságára. A farok megrándult az ujjai között, és Harry a hasára lövellte magját. Egy pillanattal később Rock is követte, a fiatal mágusba robbantva élvezetét. Rí lihegve esett Rockra. Jó pár percig így maradtak, míg mindkettejükben alább nem hagyott az élvezet. Harry szedte össze magát előbb. Felemelkedett Rockról, és egy újabb szenvedélyes csókban részesítette.

– Látom, te soh… Soha sem lankadsz – lihegte Rock, miután szétváltak.

– Te meg puhány vagy – vigyorgott rá Harry.

– Na, megállj csak!

Rock áthengerítette Harryt, így ő került felülre. Mohón belecsókolt Rí nyakába, végigvezetve a nyelvét annak kecses ívén, egészen a kulcscsontig, ahol kínzó lassúsággal haladt végig, egyre jobban izgatva a fiút. Majd elindult tovább az enyhén szőrös mellkason, de nem vihette keresztül ezen terveit.

– Rock, Rí, meló van! Reggeli után indulunk! – hallatszott Dutch hangja.

Rock kelletlenül szakadt el Harry mellbimbójától.

– Tíz perc és lenn leszünk! – kiabálta vissza a főnöküknek.

– Oké – hallatszott még kintről, majd távolodó léptek zaját hallották.

– Úgy látszik, nincs mit tenni – ölelte át Rock nyakát Rí.

A következő pillanatban már a zuhanyfülkében voltak. Harry megtartotta az egyensúlyát vesztett Rockot, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal a falnak préselte. Egész testével hozzásimult, és ajkait követelőzően tapasztotta a másikéra. A férfi készséggel viszonozta a fürge nyelv ostromát, miközben kezei fel-le siklottak Harry testén. Újra kezdtek belemelegedni, de most sem volt szerencséjük, mert egy házsártos Revy megakadályozta őket a folytatásban.

– Két percet kaptok! Ha nem lesztek kinn, akkor a Berettáim golyói lesznek az elsők, amik bemennek ezen az ajtón, és nem fog érdekelni, mit lyuggatnak át! Értve vagyok!

– Tökéletesen – szóltak ki egyszerre lemondóan.

Sebesen lemosdottak, és elhagyták a veszélyzóna területét. A szobájukba érve gyorsan felöltöztek, majd elindultak lefelé.

Revy már a kanapén terpeszkedett s éppen a fejét tömte, de nem állta meg, hogy ne vessen egy ferde oldalpillantást a belépő párosra. Azonban a megjegyzése kivételesen nem volt sértő.

– Jól áll neked ez a fekete-zöld kombó, Rí! Végre egy jó ruhaválasztás!

– Csak nem dicsérsz? – lepődött meg Harry, és levágódott a lány melletti üres helyre.

Revy kelletlenül tápászkodott fel, hogy helyet szoríthasson Rocknak is.

– Igaza van – huppant le Harry mellé Rock,tekintetét mohón futatta végig párján, aki az elmaradhatatlan zöld zakó alatt egy egyszerű, fekete V-kivágású ujjatlan pólót viselt fekete nadrággal kombinálva, ami igen csak kihangsúlyozta az alakját.

– Bofa be, és egyetek! – förmedt rájuk teli szájjal Revy.

A négy férfi erre elnevette magát, majd a nő megrovó tekintetétől kísérve folytatták jól megérdemelt reggelijüket.

Chang irodájában a szokásos műsor játszódott le. Küldetés volt, és Revy megint füstölgött. Szóval, minden teljesen átlagos volt.

– Ki a tököm akar már megint elkapni, Chang?

– Egy kis jelentéktelen banda Hong Kongból.

– Ha jelentéktelen, akkor minek kellünk mi?

– Mert gondolom, annyira mégsem, igaz, Mr. Chang? – világított rá Harry.

– Pontosan. Nem árt az elővigyázatosság.

– Az… – kezdte volna Harry, de megakadt, mikor megérezte, hogy valami nem stimmel. – Többen közelednek – jelentette.

Körülnézett a helyiségben, mintha kiutat keresne.

– A mellettünk lévő szoba is egy iroda, ugye?

– Igen, miért?

– Átmegyünk, és hátba támadjuk őket!

Harry kezével a fal felé intett, amin egy átjáró nyílt. A csapat a lehető legcsendesebben átvonult. Alig, hogy az ifjú mágus megszüntette az ideiglenes nyílást, be is törték az ajtót.

– Gyerünk! Lepjük meg őket! – villantott a többiekre egy ragadozóvigyort a fiú.

Kivágódtak a folyosóra.

– Helló, rossz volt a házszám! – kiáltotta Chang, és a tűzpárbaj elkezdődött.

Harryék a lépcső felé nyomták az ellent. A fiú hálát adott az égnek, hogy Rock Bennyvel együtt a kocsiban várt, így remélhetőleg biztonságban van.

– Mögötted, Rí! – hallotta meg Revy hangját. A megfelelő irányba lőtt, még időben eltalálva ellenfelét.

– Ne lankadjon a figyelmed! – utasította Chang.

– Vettem!

Egészen jól haladtak lefelé és szorították ki a hong kongiakat. Szerencsére, mögöttük nem jött senki, ami mutatta, hogy tényleg egy piti bandával van dolguk. Hamarosan már az udvaron folytatódott az erőszakos eszmecsere. Egyre kiegyenlítettebbé vált a küzdelem, majd a hong kongiak autói papírmasékupacokká préselődtek össze, és méterekkel arrébb landoltak. A jelenséget néhány pancser falhoz csapódása is követte.

– Látom, meguntad a dolgot, Rí – villantotta rá idegesítő vigyorát Chang.

– Valahogy úgy. Na, akartok még? – kérdezte a megszeppent csürhétől.

– Neeeeeeeeeem! – kiáltotta valamelyik, majd az összes állva maradt hong kongi elmenekült.

– Ts! Ennyit erről! – jegyezte meg Revy.

– Ja – értett egyet Dutch.

– Mi a fenne volt ez már megint? – ugrott ki a Plymouthból Rock.

– Ezt a hong kongiaktól kérdezd – válaszolt Chang. – Kösz a segítséget, Dutch! Megint jövök nektek eggyel.

– Már nem is számoljuk – legyintett a Lagúna főnöke. – Na, tiplizzünk. Ihatnékom van! Irány a Yellow Flag!

– Parancs! – indította a motort Benny.

Hamarosan már a kocsmában is voltak, de ha azt képzelték, hogy vége van a napi tortúrának, hatalmasat tévedtek. Revy a szájához akarta emelni a rumos poharat, de valami seggfej kilőtte a kezéből.

– Az anyádat! – kommentálta.

– Kik ezek? – förmedt rá Bao. – Már megint a te ismerőseid!

– Fogalmam sincs, kik a tökömök ezek – tiltakozott Revy.

– Nekem van – jegyezte meg Harry, és koncentrálva az ajtó felé fordult. – A reggel elintézett fickók.

Lépett egyet előre, és a legközelebbi asztal mellett megállt. Kiáltás hangzott fel odakintről, majd egy sápadt, fiatal fiú landolt a lábai előtt.

– Ejnye, Ivan, nem volt elég, amit reggel kaptál? Minden áron a barátnőd után akarsz menni? Vagy esetleg több eszed van? – nézett lefitymálóan az előtte heverő alakra.

– Dögölj meg!

– Aki itt ma meg fog dögleni, az te leszel, ha nem viselkedsz okosan. Ha jól sejtem, nem szándékozol meghalni – folytatta tovább Harry. – Látom, a pincsikutyáid be vannak idomítva.

– Tűz! – ordította Ivan, de a záporozó golyók nem értek el semmit, hanem elnyelődtek egy láthatatlan hártyában. – Mi a fene vagy te? – üvöltötte rémülten a fiú.

– Varázsló, mint te.

– Az nem lehet! Senki nem tud ilyet.

– Dehogynem, csak akarni kell. Mi a teljes neved, Ivan?

– Miért érdekel?

– Az ember csak meg akarja tudni a leendő munkatársa nevét, nem?

– Mi?

– Jól hallottad. Vagy hajlandó vagy nekünk dolgozni, vagy itt halsz meg a barátaiddal együtt. Na, hogy döntesz?

A fiú kitágult szemekkel bámult rá. Hitetlen volt, de nem sokáig ringathatta magát hiú reményekbe, mert meglátta a Harry szeménben felnevető szörnyet, ami a fiúval együtt élvezte a műsort, és elborzadt.

– I… Ivan.. Kar… Karkarov.

– Ó, nocsak! Nem tán Igor Karkarov fia?

– De.

– Akkor hajlandó vagy velem tartani, avagy sem? – nyújtotta felé a kezét Harry.

– Én… Igen…

– Mi a tököm van? – kiabált közbe Revy.

– Semmi. Rock, jobb, ha a pult mögé bújsz! Mentem! – kiáltott Harry, majd egy pillanattal később a másik mágussal együtt eltűnt.

Rocknak Bennyvel együtt csak annyi ideje volt, hogy bevágódjanak a pult mögé, mielőtt a megzavarodott oroszok tüzet nyitottak.

– Á, Kirjuk! Hát, eljött. Pont, ahogy vártam – búgta szinte már negédesen Balalajka.

– Azt hiszem, a hajnali kis „ajánlata", vagy, mondjak inkább ultimátumot, elérte a célját.

– Szóval, beállna a sorba.

– Van más választásom?

– Nem sok. De ígérem, nem fog rosszul járni.

– Azt remélem is.

Halk taps hallatszódott az ablak irányából, mire mindannyian odafordultak.

– Látom, tényleg van, aki hasznosabb élve – fintorgott Kirjukra Harry.

– Mit hoztál, Rí?

– A reggeli mágust.

– Mi volt az oka, amiért másodjára sem sikerült kinyírni?

Ivan összerezzent.

– Egy bölcs ember mondta, hogy jobban használhatóak az értékes emberek élve, mint holtam. Meglátásom szerint ez a fiú tehetséges, és még a hasznukra lehet.

– Látom, tanultál, Rí – szólalt meg egy nem feltétlenül emberi hang.

– Yuri! Hallottál mindent?

– Tökéletesen, mesterem! – bontakozott ki egy fekete massza a falból.

– Gondoskodj a fiúról!

– Ahogy óhajtod.

Ivan pont ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy elájuljon. Yuri a hátára vette, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt.

– Én is mentem! – intett búcsút Harry.

A következő pillanatban már újra az igen csak zajossá vált Yellow Flagben landolt Rock mellett.

– Te meg mi…?

– Ideje lelépnünk innen – szakította félbe Rock kérdését Rí. – A többit majd Dutch és Revy lerendezi. – Mi mentünk, Benny – biccentett a gépmágusnak, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűntek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finomságok**

A következő pillanatban kellemes, langyos szél vágott az arcukba. Rock kinyitotta a szemét, amit a hoppanálás közben csukott be. Harry szorosan tartotta, így kivételesen nem botlott meg. Körülnézett. Egy csatorna partján álltak, amit elsőre nem tudott beazonosítani, de aztán meglátta a jól ismert ipartelepet és a Bel Ami Csillagát a maga teljes pompájában, ami az ünnepekre való tekintettel díszesebb és hívogatóbb volt, mint valaha.

– Miért jöttünk ide? – kérdezte Harrytől.

A fiú csukott szemmel mosolygott, és a férfi nagy meglepetésére a haja a feje búbján volt lófarokban összekötve, pont, mint…

De a gondolatmenetét a számára oly cirógató hang törte meg.

– Toya miatt. Egyszer megígérted, hogy bemutatsz neki. Sőt, helyesbítek, az albumig már eljutottunk, de te aztán mégis visszakoztál.

– Mert ez… Szóval…

– Rock, karácsony van. Csak most az egyszer – fogta két tenyerébe a férfi arcát, olyan ártatlanul nézve rá, ahogy csak bírt.

Olyan volt megint, mint egy ártatlan kamasz, amiért annak idején beleszeretett.

– Te… – kezdett volna válaszba a férfi, de egy pukkanó, majd ropogó hang megakadályozta, amelyet sok követett.

Látta, hogy Harry kezében már ott vannak a fegyverei, hogy bármire tüzeljen. Egész testében megfeszült, majd hirtelen elernyedt, és eltette a két pisztolyt.

– Höh… Csak Chang és a tűzijátéka…

– Lazíts! – karolta át Rock.

Rínek nem kellett kétszer mondani, teljesen Rockhoz simult, és úgy nézte végig a szétrobbanó képeket formáló fénydarabokat. A tűzijáték elültével a férfi megszólalt.

– Tényleg ezt akarod? – fordult a bár felé.

– Ezt, de csak ha te is akarod – nézett rá Harry reménykedve.

– Legyen.

Azzal elindultak. Harry levakarhatatlan vigyorral, Rock pedig a legyőzöttek arckifejezésével az arcán.

– Mit parancsolnak az urak? – kérdezte rögtön a pultnál álló nő.

Rock még életében nem látta, meglátszott, hogy két éve, mióta összejött Harryvel, nem járt itt.

– Toyát kérjük – vágta rá azonnal Harry.

– Valami különleges kívánság?

– Nincs – vette át a szót Rock.

– Á, szóval random legyen?

– Igen, köszönjük.

– Akkor várjanak itt.

– Rendben – mondták egyszerre.

Rock rápillantott Harryre. A fiú arcán izgalom tükröződött, a szemei csillogtak. Elmosolyodott. Pontosan olyan volt, mint ő, amikor először eljött Toyához. Izgatott és felajzott.

– Mennyit változhatott azóta? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

– Két éve nem láttam. Gondolom, érettebb lett. Akkor még csak tizenhét volt.

– Olyan fiatal? Hm…

Rock még mondani akart valamit, de visszaért a pultos.

– Toya vár benneteket – mutatott a nyitott ajtóra, ami egy vörös kárpitokkal szegélyezett folyosóra vezetett.

Rock gondolatai elidőztek a régi emlékeken, míg Harry alaposan körülnézett.

– Határozottan tetszik – mormogta, majd kitárta a vörös ajtót.

Toya egy kerek asztal mellett állt, vörös, gyöngyökkel kirakott fűzőben, hozzáillő hosszú, baloldalt felvágott, fodros szoknyában, ugyanilyen színű neccharisnyával és magas sarkú cipővel kiegészítve. Vörös-fekete haja Harryéhez hasonlóan magasan, lófarokba volt kötve egy vérszín szalaggal. Arca nem sokat változott, csak vonásai erősödtek kicsit, termete magasabb lett.

– Végre elhoztad a választottadat, Rock. Valóban olyan gyönyörű, mint mondják. Üdvözöllek, Rí – búgta ugyanúgy, mint ahogy Rock emlékezett rá.

Megborzongott, ahogy lágy zeneként végig áramlott a gyönyörű hang a testén. Látta, hogy Harryt is elbűvöli a látvány.

– Jó újra látni téged! – találta meg a hangját pár perccel később Rock.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagytok.

Harry közben önkéntelenül is megindult a tünemény felé. Jobb kezének ujjhegyei olyan óvatosan simítottak végig Toya arcán, mintha porcelánt érintenének. Másik kezével kioldotta a haját fogva tartó szalagot, és ujjaival a vöröses tincsek közé merült, majd egy határozott mozdulattal magához húzta a fiú fejét, és lecsapott a vérpiros ajkakra.

Rock a háttérből figyelte őket, és közben gondolatban homlokon csapta magát, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy előző alkalommal miért utasította vissza Harry kérését. Attól félt, nem bírja ki, hogy más karjaiban látja, de a csalódás nagyon is kellemes volt, ahogy azt a feszülő nadrágja is éreztette vele. Ahogy nézte őket, kioldotta a nadrágját, majd lassan leereszkedett az egyik vörös bőrfotelbe, és onnan figyelte a két fiút, miközben keze a farkán munkálkodott. Harryt még sosem látta ilyennek. Úgy vetette rá magát Toyára, mint szuka a vibrátorra. Mohón és éhesen tapadt hozzá, kényeztette ajkait, simogatta testét, amit a másik is készséggel viszonzott. Kezei megtalálták a szoknya cipzárját. Ahogy a selyemanyag lassan a földre hullott, előbukkant a vörös, falatnyi tanga, mely alatt hívogatóan feszült Toya férfiassága. Harry először csak végigsimított rajta, majd erőteljesen megszorította, végül gondolt egyet, és mágiával megszabadította a szűk börtöntől a harisnyával együtt, csak a fűzőt hagyva rajta. Szeme elidőzött egy darabig a méretes szerszámon, majd letérdelt a fiú elé, és lassan, élvezettel a szájába vezette elmunkálkodva rajta, miközben ujjai Toya vágatában kalandoztak.

Rock elmosolyodott. Harry profi volt. Odaadó, de ugyanakkor kegyetlen. Az őrületig tudta fokozni a másikban a vágyat, mire kielégítette. Ő tanította meg neki, hogyan kell aktív félként viselkedni, és Harry jó diák módjára tökélyre fejlesztette a dolgot. Ahogy anno neki Oka, ő Harrynek vált kiváló mesterévé, és a bizonyíték önmagáért beszélt. Mire felocsúdott, Toya már szinte könyörgött, hogy dugja meg, de Harrynek más tervei voltak. Finoman lefejtette róla a rafinált kapcsokkal rögzített fűzőt, majd végigfektette az ágyon. Ajkai és nyelve mohón csaptak le az enyhén izmos felsőtestre, bejárva és kényeztetve a napbarnított bőr minden négyzetcentiméterét. Mikor már Toya alig bírt nyugton maradni alatta, Harry ajkai elhagyták a mellkas finom bőrét, és egy forró, mély csókban részesítették, majd finoman hasra fordította a fiút, aki feltérdelt. Felsőtestét a vörös selyemágyneműn nyugtatta, míg fenekét hívogatóan feltolta. Harry finoman széthúzta a két farpofát, és közéjük furakodott a nyelvével. A hirtelen jött támadástól Toya felnyögött. Aztán hallatszott Rock nyögése is, aki először élvezett el. Harryt ez még jobban feltüzelte, és egyre gyorsabban munkálkodott odabenn, addig, amíg Toya nyögései hörgéssé nem váltak, mert a kéjtől másra már nem volt képes.

Rí a nyelvét a farkával váltotta fel, egy határozott döféssel hatolt Toyába. Rock és Toya egyszerre nyögött fel. A japán férfi rászorított férfiasságára, és a Harry által diktált vad tempóban izgatni kezdte magát. Harry rövid idő múlva vulkánszerűen robbant Toyába, majd egy pillanat múlva a fiú és a férfi is követte.

Percekig csak zihálásuk hangját lehetett hallani. Rock elködösült tekintettel figyelte az ágyon pihegő két fiút, majd mikor már valamennyire lecsillapodott benne a vágy, felállt, és odament hozzájuk.

– Most én jövök – hajolt le Harryhez egy csókra.

Nem kellett nekik kétszer mondani. A két vadmacska eszeveszett gyorsasággal tépte le róla a ruhát és kezdte el kényeztetni. Hamarosan három összefonódott test maradt csupán, és nem lehetett tudni, hol kezdődik az egyik, és hol a másik. Rock úgy hatolt Harrybe, mint kés a vajba, Toya pedig rutinosan kényeztette partnere farkát. Egyszerűen mennyei volt. Ahogy az éjszaka telt, egyik élvezetből a másikba estek, míg végül a két fiatal ki nem merült, és Rockhoz simulva el nem aludt. A férfi csak nézte őket, gyönyörködött bennük, cirógatta arcukat, önkéntelen mosolyt csalva ajkaikra.

Pár óra múlva nevetésre ébredt. Toya és Harry jóízűen beszélgettek egy-egy fűszeres illatú tea mellett. Rock álmosan könyökölt fel.

– Ti már ébren vagytok? – ásította.

– Még szép, csak rád várunk – mosolygott rá Harry.

– Miért? Valami történt?

– Nem, mehetünk zuhanyozni!

A két fiú talpra rántotta az alvástól kába férfit, és betuszkolták egy vörös oldalajtón. A csobogó víz alatt ez a két bestia olyan forrón szerette, hogy majd szétdurrant.

Végül Toya fájó szívvel intett búcsút nekik, de a lelkükre kötötte, hogy még benéznek hozzá, amit Rocknak ezután a mesés éjszaka után nem volt nehéz megígérnie.

Lassan sétáltak hazafelé a szokatlanul csendes utcán. Harry a vállára hajtotta a fejét, szorosan hozzásimulva. Rock óvón karolta át a látszólag félig alvó mágust.

Aztán egyszer csak Harry megállt a város főtérnek nevezett részén, Jira, az édesség és még ki tudja milyen dolgokban utazó nő karácsonyi standja előtt, ahol volt forralt bor, sült gesztenye és egyéb karácsonyi finomság a világ legkülönfélébb tájairól. A fiú odalépett hozzá.

– Megérkezett az áru, amit kértem? – kérdezte az idős hölgyet.

– Természetesen, fiatalember! A vén Jirának semmi sem jelent akadályt! – nyújtott át egy csomagot, mely Rock feltételezése szerint mágikus édességet rejtett. – Ja, ezt majdnem elfelejtettem! Itt a másik dolog is!

– Köszönöm – mosolygott rá vidáman Harry. – Kérek kétcsomagnyi sült gesztenyét is!

– Öröm magával üzletelni, Rí!

– Még egyszer köszönöm! – fizette ki a felé nyújtott számlát Harry. – Boldog karácsonyt!

– Boldog karácsonyt! – köszönt el a nő is.

Ahogy eltávolodtak Jira standjától, Rock rákérdezett.

– Mi van a zacskóban?

– Egy kis ajándék – mosolygott rá Harry.

Hazáig nem beszéltek többet, csak a rágásuk hallatszott, ahogy a gesztenyét fogyasztották. A raktárba érve a Lagúna többi tagját az asztal körül ülve találták, belemerülve egy kis vetkőzős pókerbe, ahol láthatóan Dutch állt elég nagy vesztésre, ha azt nézzük, hogy már csak egy bokszer volt rajta. A két férfi csak állt, és figyelte az eseményeket. Aztán Revy nevetve vágta le a kártyáit.

– Vesztettél, Dutch! Le a gatyával!

– Oké, de ezt meg fogod bánni, Kétkezű!

Dutch felállt, és nemes egyszerűséggel letolta a bokszerét, és a bejárat felé hajintotta. A ruhadarab a dermedten álló Rock arcában landolt.

– Azt hiszem, ez túl sok információ nekem mára – motyogta, miközben visszadobta a gatyát a feladónak.

Erre Dutch is megmerevedett, Harry pedig éktelen röhögésben tört ki, amihez végül a többiek is csatlakoztak. Revy tért vissza súlyos önmagához először.

– Te meg mit röhögsz, kölyök? Nem volt szép otthagyni minket a balhé kellős közepén! Ts! – tette karba a kezét a lány.

– Éltek, nem? – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

– De te mindjárt nem fogsz! – ugrott Harrynek a lány.

– Na, csillapodj! – vágott valamit a mellkasának Rí.

– Ez meg mi? – állt meg hirtelen Kétkezű.

– Sült gesztenye. Valaki azt súgta, szereted.

Nem sok dolog volt, ami megbéníthatta Kétkezűt, de ez az egyszerű csemege ezek közé tartozott. Kábultan rogyott le a kanapéra, és csak bámulta a zacskó tartalmát. Ez is egy olyan dolog volt, ami a régi életére emlékeztette, Amerikára, amikor még minden jó volt, és nem vált lelketlen gyilkossá.

– Ez a tiétek! – tette le az asztalra a nagy csomagot Rí. – Boldog karácsonyt! Gyerünk! – húzta magával Rockot az emelet felé, mielőtt bármit is szólhatott volna. – Ez a tiéd – állt meg pár lépés után a lépcsőn, és a japán férfinak adta a kisebb zacskót.

– Ez… Ez igazi Pocky? Egyenesen Japánból? Nem is tudtam, hogy lehet itt kapni!

– Nem is. Különleges rendelés.

– Gyerünk! Pihenjünk egyet – ment volna tovább Rock, de Harry nem mozdult.

– Várjunk egy kicsit. Kíváncsi vagyok a reakcióikra.

Vigyor terült el Harry arcán, ahogy Rockkal leült a lépcsőre.

Odalent a Lagúna többi tagja a csomagot bontogatta. Revy találomra kikapott egy kisebb dobozt az édességkupacból.

– Azt mondja, Bagoly Berti-féle Mindenízű Drazsé. Ez meg mi a fene lehet?

– Talán kóstold meg – javasolta Benny.

A lány kibontotta, és kissé bizalmatlanul belenyúlt. Egy vérvörös darabot kapott be, és szinte azonnal undorodó grimaszba szaladt az arca.

– Fúj! Alvadt vér íze van! Pf! – kapta ki a szájából és dobta az asztalra.

– Dutch, te mit találtál? – kérdezte Benny a puffogó Revyvel nem foglalkozva.

– Azt mondja, Csokibéka. – Kibontotta a kék fedelet. A kis édesség azonnal elugrott a kezéből. Dutch felé csapott, de az ütés túl erősre sikerült, és a szerencsétlen béka kitrancsírozva végezte az asztalon. – A fene! – Felszedegette a darabokat, és a szájába tömte. – De legalább finom!

– Na, nézzük, én mit kapok ki – sóhajtott Benny. – Csótánycsokor – olvasta a doboz feliratát.

Óvatosan felnyitotta. A fehér dobozban kis, fekete, nyúlékony darabokat talált. Ki akart venni egyet. Abban a pillanatban az édesség életre kelt, fogaikkal rácsimpaszkodva a gépmágus ujjaira.

– Aú! Ezek csípnek!

A lépcső irányából nevetés hallatszott.

– Gyere, és itt lent nevess, seggfej! – kiáltotta Revy.

Rock és Harry jókedvűen tettek eleget a kérésnek.

– Elfelejtettétek elolvasni a használati utasítást – mosolygott rájuk ártatlanul Harry.

– Miért, olyan is van? – nézett nagyot Dutch.

– Van.

– Heh, a kupac alatt lapult – húzott elő egy apró cetlit Benny.

_Használati utasítás_

_1. A Mindenízű Drazsé tényleg mindenízű._

_2. A Csokibéka általában csak egyet ugrik._

_3. A Csótánycsokor finom, de harap!_

_stb._

– Ts! Láthatóbb helyre is tehetted volna a papírt!

– Akkor mi lett volna a poén?

– Majd adok én neked poént!

– Abbahagyni! Inkább nézzük meg, ez mi.

– Az? Egyiptomi édesség. Érdekes dolgokat tud. Megmutatom – javasolta Harry.

Kivett egy méregzöld cukrot a dobozból, és a szájába vette. A következő pillanatban sziszegő hangokat adott ki, és a teste tekergőzni kezdett.

– Mi vagy te, egy kibaszott kígyó? – kommentálta Revy.

– Pontosan.

– Ez mit tud? – mutatott fel Kétkezű egy barna cukrot.

– Az pont neked való.

A lány bekapta. Makogás töltötte be a szobát, Revy a hasát vakargatva idétlenül mozgott a többiek előtt.

– Igazán jó majom vagy – reagálta le Benny. – Most én jövök – szólt, mielőtt Revy keresztbe lenyelte volna.

A cukorka hatására csapkodni kezdett a kezeivel, miközben kotkodáló hangot adott ki magából.

– Szép csirke, Benny Boy! – szólt főnökük, majd bekapott egy vörös cukorkát.

Mennydörgő üvöltés töltötte be az irodát, ahogy az oroszlán kitört Dutchból.

– Ez fergeteges volt! – kommentált Rock.

– Ne, azt ne vedd be! – kiáltott Harry, mikor a férfi ujjai közt az átlátszó drazsét meglátta, de elkésett.

Rock füle füstöt eregetett, és a mozdonykürt éktelen zajának hatására kénytelenek voltak bedugni a fülüket.

– Azt hiszem, többet ezzel nem próbálkozom – mosolygott Harryre Rock, és a fiú viszonozta a gesztust.

Egy darabig hátradőlve élvezték a különböző édességeket.

– Hohohóóóóó! – hallatszott egyszer csak odakintről a jól ismert hang.

Revy az ablakhoz vágtatott, és keresetlen stílusában kiordított rajta.

– Mi a tökömöt szórakozol itt, Chang?

– Csak, mint ügyeletes Télapó, jöttem szerencsét kívánni – vigyorgott a kínai.

– Tán valami nem tetszik, Kétkezű? Höhm, tán csak nem irigykedsz? – röhögött teleszájjal Eda.

– A rágóiddal fojtalak meg, te rühes álapáca!

– Előbb én fejedet venni! – lendítette a kukrikést a Chang másik oldalán lévő Shenhua.

A vágóeszköz Revy feje mellett csapódott az ablakba.

– A kurva anyádat, te tajvani picsa!

– Szádat befogni, mert ha nem, kicsipkézni!

– Odalövök, mandarin!

– Senki nem lő sehova! – állította le Kétkezűt Dutch behúzva az ablakból, egyenesen levágva a kanapéra.

– Dutch, van két csomagunk a számodra.

A Lagúna főnöke lement a szállítmányért, majd visszabattyogott a többiekhez.

– További jó estét, Dutch! Hohohóóóóó! – búcsúzott Chang, majd Leigharch beindította a motort, és már száguldottak is.

– Mit kaptunk, Dutch?

– Egy kis ellátmányt! De, ideje aludni menni! – adta ki a finom parancsot Dutch.

Nem kellett kétszer mondani. A társaság az emeletre vonult, és átadta magát a fülledt álomnak.

**Vége**


End file.
